


Lights, Camera, & a Lot of Action

by CptnRuski



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Light D/s, M/M, Meddling Nate, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, None of this would ever have happened if they'd just Talk to each other, Photography Shoots, Pining, Sex, feelings are hard, like there's a lot of it, so much miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Philipp Grubauer adores the art of photography above almost everything else. The only thing that tops that however, is one auburn haired starting goaltender....





	Lights, Camera, & a Lot of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Philipp Grubauer is a 'canon' photography ho and I adore him.  
> Thank you ArionRiot for beta-ing again!
> 
> As always, I really appreciate comments and feedback, so please tell me what you liked, what I need to work on, I just love reading what y’all have to say!!!

The only sound better than a puck hitting the leg pads, the blocker, the stick, or the back of a glove, was the subtle sound of a camera shutter. That beautiful little shutter indicated the creation of art, the immortalization of a gorgeous subject. Art was easily and irrefutably one of the great loves of Philipp Grubauer’s life. 

 

Philipp loved all sorts of art. From the murals of the Wynwood to the fine portraits in the Smithsonian, he found beauty in each work, a voice in each brush stroke. Philipp also appreciated  _ all _ forms of artistic expression. From political to personal, from ink to watercolor, from manipulation to an unedited, raw photograph, it was  _ all _ wonderful to him.

 

During his first road trip to Miami, when he’d first seen and photographed the Wynwood Walls for the first time, his teammates had immediately picked up on his eye for the arts. Suddenly for his birthday he was drowning in new photography equipment, cameras, lights, backdrops… it was all so  _ much _ . It was also much more than he could keep at his house. However, the team had that figured out.

 

It was Braden who drove him to the little studio 20 minutes from the city the first time. He and a few of the older veterans had all pitched in the buy him the space. Tears stung in Philipp’s eyes as he looked around what would be  _ his  _ space for the first time, imagining all the amazing things he could accomplish there. Braden had explained to him that it was important to pursue side hobbies, especially as a goalie, because of all the mental stress they faced. Hobbies were a good distraction and destressor, and a year later, Philipp was really reaping the benefits of that advice.

 

However.

 

It was also around that time, when things began to… get weird.

 

It had begun the season before, right after the halfway point. He’d forged a few good friendships on the team, but none of them were more enjoyable than the relationship he’d built with his starting goaltender. When the older man had bashfully explained to Philipp how the studio had been his idea one night over a bottle of wine, the young German finally understood why movies and books always used the ‘butterflies in the stomach’ descriptor when speaking to a love interest. 

 

Ever since that night with Braden, Philipp knew he was kind of fucked. Multiple people had noticed how much  _ lighter  _ he appeared nearby his starter, how he was always excited to chat with him, Philipp even knew that Nicky and Alex had the whole mess figured out. The young goalie wasn’t very subtle, but so far as he knew, Braden had no idea about the crush he was harbouring for him.

 

Things began to get messier early on in the following season. 

 

It was nearing the end of baseball season, not a sport Philipp particularly cared about, but Braden and a few others did. He had overheard some bets being made involving the World Series, and was confused when Walks came up to him and asked if he’d be willing to do a ‘silly’ photoshoot as part of a lost bet. After considering it for a moment, Philipp had agreed. And so the wait began.

 

When the Nationals and the Blue Jays were knocked out of the standings, Philipp received a text from Walker.

 

_ ‘Braden lost his part of the bet. You still good doing that photoshoot?’  _ \- N. Walker

 

Philipp stared at the text for a moment, wondering if this was the hockey gods’ way of punishing him for having feelings for a teammate.

 

_ ‘Yeah, can’t go back now I suppose.’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘Great, so me and Nisky were thinking like, you know that old photoshoot Lundqvist did?’  _ \- N. Walker

 

_ ‘He’s done so many, I don’t think I could remember which ‘old’ one you’re referring to.’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘It’s the one where he’s wearing like, the tiny shorts with the oil and stuff.’  _ \- N. Walker

 

Nate had attached a photo of a very young looking Henrik Lundqvist, and what looked like his twin, in tight swim trunks and… that was either tanning oil or- You know what, Philipp didn’t really want to think about it because  _ why? _

 

_ ‘You want me to do that?’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘Yep’  _ \- N. Walker

 

This was in fact punishment from the hockey gods.

 

_ ‘Alright, at least inform Braden beforehand. I’m free after every practice this week, but I’d prefer a no game day.’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

Philipp probably should not have agreed to that.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Philipp finished setting the studio a few days later, his heart was hammering in his chest. Just the  _ thought  _ of Braden dressed like  _ that  _ was sending his head into a tizzy. As he fixed the last of the red back lights over the black backdrop, Philipp took a moment to appreciate his handiwork.

 

The studio itself was pristine, Philipp kept it as clean as possible at all times, and the  _ lights, _ oh how Philipp loved his lights. Sure he had props and beautiful backdrops, but his lights… he had so many colors for them, and so many different styles and settings for intensity, the lights were where the mood came from. The lights  _ made  _ the art. Of course, his cameras were pretty amazing as well, the tripods too. His lights brought out all the amazing and unique features of a person and his camera  _ captured  _ them.

 

A moment later, as Philipp was setting up one of his tripods, he heard the door open.

 

“Hey Philipp.” Braden called as he walked in, coming up to stand right beside Philipp.

 

“Hey there.” Philipp greeted, feeling his face heat up a bit as he looked at Braden who was currently in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

 

“So… guess I made a bad bet yeah?” Braden chuckled before looking down at a bag he had, “Uh I’ve got… red and black?”

 

“Black.” Philipp told him, his voice wavering just slightly.

 

“I see Walks got ahold of that old Lundqvist shoot because they got a shit load of tanning oil too.” Braden sighed.

 

“I can’t believe that  _ exists  _ by the way.” Philipp forced a laugh out, “Go get dressed.”

 

“I… may need help with the-” Braden flashed him a quirky smile.

 

“It’s fine, just get dressed.” Philipp waved the older man off just as he felt his face begin to burn with blush.

 

He watched Braden disappear into the bathroom before fighting to keep his breathing even. He  _ had  _ to stay professional about this. He could not in any way, shape, or form let Braden know anything about how he felt, they were teammates for chrissakes. 

 

When Braden walked back out with only the tiny, tight black shorts on, Philipp  _ immediately  _ ran hot. The Canadian goaltender offered him a sheepish smile before looking down at the canister of oil.

“I think I’m gonna need a hand.” Braden laughed softly.

 

“O-okay.” Philipp swallowed roughly before having Braden set the tub on one of the tables.

 

Philipp tried his best to avert his eyes as Braden was able to cover most of his body, but it was his back that seemed to be the issue. Sucking in what he hoped was a quiet breath, the German netminder gingerly began to smear the shiny substance over Braden’s back. To say it was simultaneously way too much and incredibly difficult for Philipp would be an understatement. He did his best not to shake as he lathered his starter’s back and internally cursed his shit luck when it came to people he’d taken a  _ liking to. _

 

Just a few minutes later, Philipp was bright red and Braden was covered in the shiny oil. Philipp was also absolutely fucked. Professionalism was on its way out the window with Braden standing there looking like some sort of Greek god with his stupid muscles and too good hair, and just-

 

“You good there Grubi?” Braden asked, cocking an eyebrow at his backup.

 

“Wha- yeah, yeah I’m good.” Philipp shook his head, fighting to not make a fool of himself in front of the auburn goalie, “Let’s get you on the backdrop alright?”

 

Braden was, of course, a natural at being a subject model. He listened to each of Philipp’s instructions to a tee, posing however the German asked him to. The black backdrop was crisp and striking behind Braden and the red back lights highlighted and accentuated each bit of his strong physique. He moved Braden through an array of different poses and movements; hands on hips, arms crossed in front, shots from the back…

 

Philipp managed to slip into a strictly artistic mindset as he worked. His job was to capture the beauty of the man before him, no matter how ridiculous the job given to him was. The stunning highlights, the body language, the sheer gorgeousness of the subject before him, all were  _ his  _ to immortalize on film. Philipp admitted to himself he was enjoying the time spent alone with the Canadian netminder, even if it was fairly quiet apart from the directions he gave the Canadian.

 

Finally, after an hour or so, Philipp was pleased with the photographs he’d taken. Nearly every photograph had come out wonderfully and even the ‘bad’ ones were pleasing to the eyes. The highlight on Braden’s body was evident, but his face was featured nicely as well. Philipp smiled softly to himself as he got to one where Braden’s arms were crossed over his front, only the lower half of his face shown with a smirk gracing it.

 

“How’d I do?” Braden asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Very well,” Philipp smiled, but felt a strong wave of nervousness come over him as Braden moved into his space to look at Philipp’s camera, “um, where should I send these when I’m done?”

 

“When you’re done?” Braden asked softly as he clicked the ‘next’ button on the camera, browsing through the photographs.

 

“I always do little edits,” Philipp explained, “extra highlights and effects, no retouching the models though.”

 

“Oh?” Braden hummed turning back to Philipp with a puzzled expression.

 

“I only add extra lights or specific effects to highlight the natural beauty of the subject.” Philipp blushed softly, “Retouching a model, any model, especially one so beautiful would defeat the purpose of capturing their natural handsomeness.”

 

Braden looked at him in wonder for a moment before offering him a crooked smile,

 

“You think I’m handsome?” 

 

Philipp immediately flushed, his entire body running hot in embarrassment as he tried to backtrack, managing only a few sputtered out syllables. 

 

“I- well, all p- people are- well- every- everyone is-”

 

“Philipp.” Braden interrupted him with a chuckle and a soft smile, “Calm down.”

 

Philipp turned his eyes up to Braden’s, knowing he was visibly flustered.

 

“I’m… well aware of the effect I tend to have on people.” Braden offered a shy grin and shrug, “It’s all good.”

 

“I- I- I-” Philipp stuttered, not even knowing how to reply to that.

 

Braden was right there, acting all shy about the entire thing. Philipp thought it was still completely unfair, but… he was still right there. He hadn’t left when Philipp said he was handsome and well... he looked… god he was right there...

 

Philipp had no idea what had come over him and suddenly he was pulling his starting goaltender close and pressing their lips roughly together. Braden took in a surprised breath before his large hands settled on Philipp’s shoulders. Before Philipp could pull back because  _ holy shit he was kissing Braden Holtby,  _ his starter swept him off his feet and pinned him to the wall. 

 

Not a word was said between either man as Braden’s hands snaked down to Philipp’s thighs, gripping them firmly as the German’s hands buried themselves in the Canadian’s soft hair. Braden had somehow slipped his tongue into Philipp’s mouth and the younger of the pair was  _ flying.  _ Braden was all around him, holding him, pressing into him, kissing Philipp breathless. 

 

A soft cry escaped Philipp as Braden started to grind into his backup’s crotch. Philipp pulled back and looked to see Braden’s eyes dark and clouded with lust, his lips reddened from their makeout session. The German whimpered at the sight, the sound quickly turning to a yelp when Braden moved his lips to Philipp’s neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“ _ Fuck-”  _ Philipp hissed, “Br- that’s a bit  _ much-” _

 

Braden pulled back with a frown before tugging at Philipp’s shirt, his eyes conveying the unspoken question. 

 

“Shit- yeah ok-” Philipp breathed out as he helped Braden get his shirt off.

 

Braden kissed down Philipp’s torso quickly before tugging at the waistband of his pants as well. Philipp quickly undid his belt and let Braden tug his jeans and boxers down, moaning sharply as the older man took his hardening cock in hand. He stood back up fully a moment later and pressed his lips back to Philipp’s. 

 

The younger netminder was putty in the older’s hands, it was  _ his  _ turn to listen to the direction  _ he  _ was given. Braden wasn’t rough, but he also wasn’t gentle. Philipp had no idea when the Canadian’s black shorts had come off, but suddenly they were gone and Philipp keened at the sight of Braden’s flushed, leaking cock. Braden gave a low chuckle as he followed Philipp’s line of sight,

 

“You like what you see?”

 

“You could say that.” Philipp bit his lip.

 

Suddenly, Braden hefted him up against the wall and if Philipp wasn’t hard before he  _ definitely  _ was now. Philipp clung to Braden’s back as the older man balanced his weight carefully before starting to grind down with a purpose. 

 

The only sounds in the room quickly became soft pants, moans, whines, and the like. Philipp almost felt dirty,  _ used,  _ but not in the bad way as Braden’s thrusts dragged their erections together. In fact, the German found himself lightheaded and very  _ very  _ pleased at the occurrence. He felt a hand on his cock a moment later, and moaned as Braden started to pump them both. Philipp knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and soon, the telltale tightening in his core became near overwhelming. 

 

Philipp came with a shout, Braden practically wringing an orgasm from him. The younger netminder’s strangled moans seemed to have an effect on Braden, because the Canadian came very soon afterwards. Both men were left panting, struggling to catch their breath and come spattered on each of their torsos. 

 

Braden didn’t speak a word as he gently lowered Philipp to the floor. The German closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he was settled on the ground, but opened his eyes to no Braden. A surge of panic rushed through Philipp before seeing Braden return with a washcloth. The older goalie smiled as he cleaned the both of them up, taking care to avoid the more sensitive areas as he worked the cloth against Philipp’s heated skin.

 

“So,” Philipp swallowed, “when would you like the pictures by?”

 

“Uh… I guess it’s up to Walks?” Braden shrugged before looking at the clock, “So, you got any plans for the rest of the day?”

 

“Oh uh, I need to get some work done, and I promised Vitek I’d give him a call down in Hershey…”

 

“Oh uh- shit yeah I’ve got stuff too.” Braden muttered, “I’ve gotta get going Philipp um… nice seeing you.”

 

Philipp stayed on the floor, watching as Braden gathered his things in a rush, then left. It was when he closed the door behind him that Philipp realized what Braden had meant by his question about plans. 

 

It was also in that moment that Philipp realized how  _ incredibly _ fucked he was.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days later, Philipp was packing up his gear at Kettler when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Braden standing above him with a sheepish smile on his face. He looked a bit tense, and Philipp barely suppressed a full body shudder at the memories of what had happened just days before.

 

“Uh… hey Braden, what’s up?” Philipp chattered nervously, his mind still completely stuck on what had gone down that afternoon in the studio.

 

“So, first off, I’d like to apologize for running off,” he frowned, “but… I’ve got a little question for you?”

 

“Oh um, sure?” Philipp furrowed his brow in confusion, what could Braden want from him?

 

“So, I got this new suit, and my sister keeps bugging me about it.” Braden rolled his eyes, “What will it take for you to do a shoot for me to prove I do in fact have decent fashion sense?”

 

“Oh well,” Philipp blushed a bit, “I mean, just swing by the studio I guess?”

 

“You’d be cool with it?” Braden asked quietly.

 

“Yes, you’re my friend.” Philipp smiled softly, “Of course I’m cool with it.”

 

“Yeah, awesome, alright.” Braden chuckled, “I’ll see you…?”

 

“I mean, I’m free this afternoon?” Philipp suggested, mentally chiding himself for letting more than a few dirty thoughts creep into the back of his mind.

 

“That sounds great. I can grab lunch for us and bring it over later?” Braden suggested.

 

“Oh, that- that sounds great, thank you.” Philipp nodded, knowing he was getting redder by the second… again.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Braden grinned before walking off.

 

Philipp sat at his stall for a moment before wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Braden did in fact show up with lunch as promised. Lunch and he was dressed in a very interesting navy blue flannel suit. It wasn’t  _ bad,  _ but it was certainly  _ something. _

 

“So, what’d we get?” Philipp asked, looking at the big, brown, paper takeout bag.

 

“I remembered the little German restaurant we went to a few months back and figured it’d be a... welcome presence.” Braden explained shyly.

 

Philipp looked at Braden in awe, he had no idea the Canadian remembered the restaurant the team brought the younger goalie to for his birthday.

 

“Thank you,” Philipp gasped in excitement, “It’s absolutely welcome here.”

 

They sat down at one of the prop tables with the food, Philipp smiling brightly as he caught sight of the liverwurst and spaetzle.

 

“You know,” Philipp laughed, “these break diet plan.”

 

“Could be worse, eh?” Braden shrugged as he dug into what looked like leberkäse.

 

“It could.” Philipp grinned, his heart fluttering at Braden’s choices of food, still hung up on how the Canadian had  _ remembered _ .

 

As they ate, Philipp thought back to how Braden had been a few days prior. Maybe it had just been the proximity and the nature of the shoot that had lead to… later activities, but Philipp found himself hoping that maybe…

 

“So, what kind of stuff are we going to do today?” Braden asked as he eyed up the dark grey backdrop.

 

“Oh, just some formal, fancy type shots.” Philipp explained, happy that he sounded more put together than the  _ last  _ shoot they’d done, “Poses to show off the lines of the suit and how it works on you.”

 

“Any props?” Braden asked, eyeing up the collection Philipp had amassed.

 

“I’m thinking the fancy armchair?” Philipp pointed to a dark red chair in the corner.

 

“The red one?” Braden questioned.

 

“Of course, Caps colors.” Philipp smiled, “I thought it’d be funny.”

 

Braden cocked an eyebrow before he began to laugh,

 

“It’s a little funny.”

 

A few minutes later, Philipp was focusing his camera on a rather stern, serious looking Braden. He was sitting propped in the armchair looking much too regal for the younger netminder to really handle. The Canadian knew his angles, knew what looked good, what would accentuate each tight hug of the suit to his body. Philipp couldn’t deny that he  _ was  _ getting a bit warm as he watched Braden, especially after he had the older goalie move the chair so that he could do more standing poses. The suit really did hug the Canadian netminder in  _ all  _ the right places. The color was nice too, the soft yet deep navy hues looked great on Braden and brought out the brilliant blue in his hazel eyes.

 

As Philipp snapped more photos, his mind slowly dipped into the gutter. The way the suit clung to Braden’s body was becoming more and more distracting by the second. The older man looked like a work of art, a living masterpiece. He looked like something that would be displayed in a fine art museum, that  _ should  _ be displayed in a fine art museum. Philipp  _ wanted  _ him. He wanted that body and all its poses, the hair and the light it caught, all the smiles and heavy lidded looks- 

 

When Braden arched an eyebrow at him suddenly, Philipp stopped.

 

“Is… Is everything good?” Philipp asked, his throat dry.

 

“You’re giving me a funny look,” Braden informed him, “is everything good with you?”

 

“Yeah sorry, just...” Philipp frowned, “I got really into it.”

 

“Did you now?” Braden asked as he moved towards his backup, Philipp detecting a sultry tone in the older netminder’s voice.

 

“You’re a very good subject.” Philipp explained quietly as he put his camera down on the table beside him, “It’s a lot of fun to photograph you.”

 

“Yeah?” Braden smirked moving right into Philipp’s space, “That’s nice to hear.”

 

“Um… yeah.” Philipp nodded as he tried to move back, only to back into one of his tripods.

 

That’s when Philipp lost his balance in a  _ very  _ ungraceful manner. However, before he could actually fall, two arms wrapped around him and  _ he _ threw both his arms up. Philipp looked up to see Braden leaning over him just slightly, one of his hands on the back of the German’s neck, the other steadying the younger’s lower back. Philipp’s hands had landed around Braden’s shoulders.

 

“Philipp?” Braden asked softly, his eyes full of concern.

 

“I- I’m alright.” Philipp breathed as he gazed up into Braden’s beautiful eyes, his knees wobbling beneath him slightly.

 

Neither man moved, both seeming to be completely frozen. Philipp couldn’t tell if it was fear that prevented him from moving, but he wasn’t…  _ displeased  _ so to speak with the position he was in. Philipp gave a shaky breath as he felt Braden’s arms tighten around him, god if he didn’t want to be held like this forever-

 

Before Philipp could get any words out, Braden’s lips were on his. The German pulled himself closer to the older man, shuddering as he felt the hand on his back move down to grab at his ass. A soft sigh left Philipp as Braden squeezed his rear and let the older man manhandle him back onto one of the couches along the side of the studio. The weight of the Canadian was a very welcome feeling on Philipp and the younger goalie moaned softly as he was pushed down rather roughly into the couch. 

 

Braden’s hands were everywhere the moment he’d pinned Philipp to the couch. They deftly caressed the German’s sides, shoulders,  _ thighs,  _ and the like, all while Braden kept his lips locked to Philipp’s. The older goaltender seemed to have a  _ thing  _ for Philipp’s thighs as he kept running his wonderfully large hands over them, grabbing them, almost worshiping them, and it was driving Philipp  _ crazy.  _

 

“Braden-” Philipp whined as he pulled the older man back, his hands having found their way into the Canadian’s hair again.

 

A low groan left Braden’s throat as Philipp tugged on his hair and he leveled a searing hot look straight into Philipp’s eyes. He didn’t speak, but Philipp could pick up on the annoyance of being stopped in his expression. The younger man nearly squeaked as Braden ducked down to press kisses to his throat and realized he was merely there for the ride.

 

“Fuck you- you’re wearing way too many f- fucking clothes.” Philipp moaned, arching into the older netminder as one of his hands brushed over the German’s crotch.

 

“So you don’t want me to wear this while I take you apart?” Braden practically  _ growled  _ into Philipp’s neck.

 

A sudden dryness in Philipp’s throat prevented him from being able to speak at the mere  _ suggestion  _ of being ruined by his starter while Braden remained fully dressed.

 

“Fuck c- can I- can I-” Philipp stammered, an unanticipated  _ need  _ to suck Braden off coming over him, “Can I blow you?”

 

“Fuck yeah you can.” Braden smirked, letting Philipp shift so he could get off the couch.

 

Not even a moment later, Philipp was on his knees undoing Braden’s trousers. The older man sat back and let the German do all the work, sighing as the younger of the pair drew his cock from his slacks. Philipp bit his lip as he looked at Braden’s erection, flushed and leaking at the tip. He wasted no time past the initial look in getting Braden in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head and groaned at the taste of his starter’s precome. Quickly, he wrapped his hand around the base as he took more into his mouth, the weight on his tongue welcome and  _ almost  _ familiar. Philipp had given a fair share of head in his life, and knew he was at  _ least  _ decent at it. It was also something he  _ really  _ enjoyed, so just the thought of Braden’s big, warm cock in his mouth was enough to make him lightheaded with arousal.

 

After a few minutes of slow bobbing up and down Braden’s length, the Canadian buried one of his hands in Philipp’s hair. Philipp looked up to see Braden staring at him with the same intensity he had while in his crease, and the younger netminder couldn’t help but to moan. That gaze pierced him to his very core. Philipp had always loved when that look was directed at him, it never ceased to get him hot and bothered, now more so than it had ever before. Though, he guessed that was to be expected considering he  _ was  _ giving Braden a blow job. 

 

The older man gave a strong tug on Philipp’s hair, and the German moaned, realizing that Braden was beginning to guide him. He let his starter move his head up and down his cock, revelling in the feeling of being used. A thought of what it’d be like to have this all the time creeped in Philipp’s mind, but it was quickly ignored when Braden’s hips began to twitch and buck into the younger man. 

 

“Fucking-” Braden groaned his too red lips worried between his teeth, “Gonna come-”

 

Philipp immediately moved both hands to Braden’s hips, holding the older man down as he sank his mouth further down on the Canadian’s length. He wanted Braden to get Braden to come, he wanted it in his mouth, he just- he just  _ wanted. _

 

Braden gave a low, rumbling moan as he tightened his fist in Philipp’s hair and not a second later, he was spilling into Philipp’s eager mouth. Philipp let his eyes slide closed as Braden’s come filled his mouth, savoring the feeling of it, the  _ taste  _ of it, until finally Braden slumped, panting heavily on the couch above him.

 

Philipp pulled gently off of Braden, being careful to keep everything in his mouth. He looked up at Braden, whose heavy lidded eyes locked with his before he swallowed. He barely registered a soft “Fuck” coming from Braden’s lips before Philipp looked down at his jeans to see a sizable wet spot there. Slowly he looked up at Braden with what he  _ hoped  _ was a needy expression, only for Braden to arch his damned eyebrow at him.

 

“You want something?” Braden smirked, his eyes mocking the younger man.

 

“I’m pretty fucking hard.” Philipp grit out, “I just gave you head so-”

 

“So?” Braden continued, he was obviously trying to get a rise out of the backup goalie “Do you  _ want  _ something from me?”

 

“Well, I got you off,” Philipp frowned, “I’d  _ like _ the favor returned _. _ ”

 

“Would you now?” Braden asked, leaning down and cupping Philipp’s cheek with his hand, his tone and body language completely different from the last time they’d done this, “And how do we ask for that?”

 

Philipp felt hotter than the sun under Braden’s eyes, not quite sure what his starter wanted from him.

 

“... Please?” Philipp offered softly, still unsure if it was what Braden wanted.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Braden gave a cocky grin before guiding Philipp up into his lap, “I’m not going to touch you, you’re going to get off on my leg.”

 

Philipp swallowed roughly at the thought, but he really did want for Braden to touch him.

 

“Braden, come on.” Philipp whined, “I- I literally just-”

 

“Are you complaining about what I offered you?” Braden frowned, “I can always leave you like this, panting and desperate. I’m sure you wouldn’t be happy with that.”

 

Philipp frowned before trying to shift a bit, his hands going to Braden’s shoulders.

 

“Braden,  _ please.”  _ Philipp begged softly not even caring what was happening anymore, he just wanted Braden to get him  _ off. _

 

“I gave you an option.” Braden reiterated, his face stern and unimpressed.

 

Philipp huffed before straddling one of Braden’s legs and settling himself into a comfortable position. Using Braden’s shoulders as leverage, he started to grind down against the Canadian, not caring that he was still fully clothed. He just wanted- no,  _ needed  _ to get off. 

 

He didn’t know what this  _ thing  _ was he had with Braden, but at the moment, the need to drive himself over the edge overpowered his reasoning skills. He didn’t want to make the older man angry, fuck what if he’d never do this with Philipp again? The younger man didn’t want it to stop, he  _ loved  _ having the attention from his starter. Braden was a gorgeous, poised, wonderful man and Philipp  _ wanted  _ him. The overtly dominant behavior was egging him on even further, he didn’t just  _ want  _ to get off, he  _ wanted  _ Braden to be happy.

 

Philipp panted and moaned softly as he thrust his hips down against Braden’s thigh. It felt good, but it almost didn’t feel like enough. Philipp whined desperately, trying to speed his hips up.

 

“Braden,  _ Braden please,”  _ Philipp shook his head, “Need- need  _ more _ .”

 

Suddenly there were two hands on Philipp’s waist and the younger man felt Braden guiding him to slow down. Panic rushed through Philipp as he thought he’d done something wrong, but his face must’ve shown it because Braden offered him a soft, sympathetic look.

 

“Settle down Philipp,” Braden cooed, his voice warm, “you’re too worked up.”

 

“I don’t w- want to- to-” Philipp sputtered, unsure of how to word how he was feeling.

 

“It’s alright,” Braden murmured, pulling Philipp close with one hand, while the other undid Philipp’s jeans.

 

Philipp shuddered as Braden drew his cock from the tight denim, but was quickly calmed when the older man brought their lips together. Slowly, Braden pumped the younger man’s cock while continuing to press gentle kisses to the German. Philipp softened and leaned into the older man’s touch, trusting Braden to take care of him. 

 

It took almost no time for Philipp to get close, but Braden backed off the second Philipp began to buck erratically into his hand. Philipp whined in protest when the Canadian’s hand stilled. However, a surprised gasp escape from him as Braden turned and shifted him so that Philipp’s back was pressed to Braden’s torso.

 

“We wouldn’t want to get this suit  _ dirty  _ would we?” Braden chuckled into his ear.

 

Philipp shook his head, then let his head fall back as Braden started to jerk his cock again. He started slow and gradually sped up until Philipp practically melted in Braden’s arms. When Philipp finally came, a wave of relief washed over him and he slumped back against Braden bonelessly. He looked down to see his jeans and Braden’s hand covered with his come. 

 

“What’re you looking at?” Braden questioned softly before he traced Philipp’s gaze to his hand, “Oh, do you want to clean that off for me?”

 

Philipp hummed an affirmative and Braden brought his hand to the younger goalie’s mouth. Grabbing Braden’s wrist gently, the German pulled the Canadian’s hand closer and took a finger into his mouth. He laved his tongue around the digit, taking care to make sure nothing was left on it. He repeated the process with each of Braden’s fingers then pressed a soft kiss to the older man’s palm. 

 

Just as Philipp was about to turn around, a loud knock came from the studio door.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Philipp hissed, quickly tucking himself back into his pants before sprinting to a mirror to make sure he didn’t look too disheveled.

 

When Philipp had rearranged his hair, he looked back to see Braden staring at the door in confusion. He looked a little rumpled, but nothing that couldn’t be explained through photography purposes. Taking a deep breath, Philipp walked over to the door, opening it to see Nate standing there.

 

“Hey Grubs, I was just stopping by to pick up the photos.” Nate laughed as he stepped in, “Hey Braden how’re you?”

 

“I’m good man,” Braden smiled before flashing a confused look at Philipp.

 

“Sorry for walking in, were you guys gettin’ a shoot done?” Nate asked as Philipp rummaged around his desk for the folder of photos.

 

“We actually just finished.” Braden explained.

 

“Oh cool, I needed to chat with Grubs about some stuff too so this works perfectly.” Nate grinned.

 

“Huh?” Philipp asked as he handed a folder to Nate.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got some dates I’d like to hammer out for like, Christmas cards and stuff.” Nate shrugged, “If that’s still alright I mean.”

 

“Uh-” Philipp frowned.

 

“Well I was uh- I was just leaving so if you guys need to talk it’s good.” Braden chuckled.

 

“What?” Philipp furrowed his brows in confusion at the older man.

 

“Oh were you guys going to hang out after this?” Nate asked, “Because I can totally head back out I mean-”

 

“No it’s good I just-” Philipp stammered.

 

“You just?” Nate frowned.

 

“I wasn’t planning to hang around.” Braden shrugged, “I’d better be going though so, I’ll see you both at the rink.

 

Philipp watched in disbelief as Braden left  _ again. _

 

“So, are you good to talk dates?” Nate asked quietly.

 

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Philipp sighed.

 

“Grubs,” Nate frowned, putting a hand on Philipp’s shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Philipp shook his head.

 

“Yeah this definitely looks like nothing.” Nate rolled his eyes, “You’ve been outta it lately mate, what’s going on?”

 

“I… I don’t really know.” Philipp mumbled, looking down at his feel as an overwhelming feeling of shame washed over him.

 

“Is it Braden?” Nate asked quietly, “I can talk to him if you’d like, we’ve been friends for ages so-”

 

“Nate, just… it’s fine I’ll deal with it.” Philipp huffed.

 

“Grubs.” Nate glared at him.

 

“Alright fine, it’s Braden, I’ve got no fucking clue what’s going on with him recently and I- I-” Philipp scowled.

 

“I’m guessing this is related to the crush you’ve got on him?” Nate sighed.

 

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you know about that?” Philipp stared at Nate in disbelief.

 

“You ain’t subtle.” Nate laughed, “All the longing, lingering gazes? Not hard to put two and two together.”

 

“Yeah well,” Philipp looked down again, “I just can’t figure out what’s up with him.”

 

“What’s that mean, man?” Nate questioned.

 

“I mean we keep hooking up, but he  _ leaves  _ right afterwards.” Philipp grit his teeth together.

 

“... I walked in on you two fucking didn’t I?” Nate flushed red in embarrassment his eyes widening as well.

 

“Well I mean,” Philipp blushed as well, “It was kind of over but…”

 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Nate sighed.

 

“No I think… I think I just need to talk with him.” Philipp admitted quietly.

 

“That’s fair,” Nate nodded, “but let me know if you need anything, alright?”

 

“I will.” Philipp agreed, “Alright, so those dates then?”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

For the next few weeks, Braden and Philipp didn’t talk very much. Philipp always felt too nervous to get out more than a few words in the Canadian’s presence, while Braden was… leaving him be. The German couldn’t really read his starter, the older man semed closed off to  _ everyone.  _

 

However, one evening after an incredibly successful game, Philipp went up to Braden, riding the high of a shutout. That, and he’d had a few beers and mixed drinks.

 

“You feeling alright Philipp?” Braden laughed when Philipp stumbled into him.

 

“I feel  _ great!”  _ Philipp slurred happily, clinging to Braden’s arm, “I fuckin- I fuckin’ got a shutty!”

 

“Yeah, I’m proud of you for it too.” Braden smiled brightly, warming Philipp to his very core.

 

“Yeah?” Philipp asked softly, eyes wide, “You’re proud of me? You really are?”

 

“Of course I am Philipp,” Braden murmured, his voice gentle under the din of the crowd, “You’ve become such an amazing goalie and person here, it’s proof of how far you’ve come.”

 

“Tha- that’s really sweet.” Philipp blushed as he leaned into Braden, “You know, when you- whenever you give me compliments I just- I just-”

 

“Philipp,” Braden laughed, “calm down, you’re getting worked up!”

 

“You do that to me.” Philipp hiccuped, “I l- love it when you- when you-”

 

“Philipp, you’re hammered.” Braden gently took him by the shoulders, “Let’s get you to a bed alright? You need some sleep.”

 

“As long as it’s a bed with you.” Philipp giggled.

 

Braden gave him a shocked look for a moment before nodding,

 

“Alright baby boy, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Philipp was very  _ very  _ warm when he woke up. It wasn’t unwelcome, but… it was different. He was so used to waking up cold…

 

Philipp blinked his eyes open when he felt something wrap around his midsection. Something- some _ one  _ was pressed against him and the German felt a rush of panic course through him. Had he gone home with someone? Where even was he? The young goaltender barely remembered anything after he’d left the ice last night and-

 

“Philipp?” A groggy, low voice asked softly.

 

Philipp turned and felt his heart begin to pound, his breath catching in his throat. Braden was pressed tightly against the German, holding Philipp in his arms.

 

“I- I-” Philipp stammered, confused as to  _ why he was in his starter’s bed.  _

 

“How’s your head?” Braden asked softly, brushing Philipp’s hair from his eyes.

 

“Um? It’s alright?” Philipp replied, frowning as he felt a dull ache settle in the back of his head, “What- what  _ happened  _ last night?”

 

“... You don’t remember?” Braden frowned.

 

Philipp shook his head.

 

“You… you went a little crazy with drinks.” Braden chuckled the soft smile on his face making Philipp feel fuzzy, “You weren’t looking so hot, so I got you out of there.”

 

“Oh.” Philipp blushed, gazing up at Braden in awe, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re… certainly an interesting drunk, I almost thought you  _ couldn’t  _ get drunk.” Braden grinned widely, “Figured, with that German blood, you know?”

 

“God, it usually takes a while for it to happen.” Philipp groaned, “What was I even drinking?”

 

“I’m pretty sure the Russians challenged you to a drinking competition.” Braden explained.

 

“Holy fuck.” Philipp shuddered, no longer wanting to know how much he’d drank.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good way to sum it up.” Braden laughed.

 

A little while later, after they’d gotten dressed, Philipp looked at the hotel window over the cityscape of Miami. While it was too hot year round for his liking, he enjoyed visits to the southern city. He especially loved being able to visit the Wynwood Walls, the murals and graffiti installations that littered the art district. Philipp adored the art.

 

“So, what’re you doing before we head back tonight?” Braden asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

 

“Uh, I was going to try to head over to Wynwood.” Philipp told him.

 

“The murals?” Braden’s eyes flashed with interest, “I’m not doing anything today, can I tag along?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, that - that’d be fun.” Philipp stammered shyly, thinking that maybe he’d be able to muster the courage to talk with Braden.

 

After letting the team know where they’d be for the day and making sure to know when to head to the team busses that afternoon, the two goaltenders left for Wynwood.

 

The moment they got to the Walls, Philipp was in  _ awe.  _ He always was when he set eyes on the first mural, and today was no exception. Philipp loved all the expression through art. Colors, meanings, messages, passion, love, the care taken to create such  _ beauty. _ Of course, as Philipp gazed at the works in beauty, he hadn’t realized how much time was passing, nor did he realize how quiet he was. 

 

“You know,” Braden began softly behind Philipp, “you really go into the zone when looking at this stuff.”

 

“Wh- what?” Philipp spun around in confusion to see Braden looking at him with the most gentle smile on his face.

 

“It isn’t bad,” Braden reassured him with a laugh, “it’s… it’s endearing.”

 

Philipp blushed furiously at the words before looking down at his watch,

 

“We’ve been here for three hours?”

 

“Again, you  _ were  _ in the zone.” Braden reminded him, “But uh, do you want to head to the beach?”

 

“The be-” Philipp frowned before remembering they were  _ in Miami _ , “oh yeah, that- that sounds like fun.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Luckily, Braden had an extra set of swim trunks with him. Though, Philipp was a bit suspicious when Braden explained they were ‘too small’ for him.

 

The beach wasn’t very crowded, though to be fair it  _ was  _ a Tuesday with no holidays or school breaks in sight. The two stopped into a little beach hut and bought some towels and sunblock before setting up their shop in the hot, dry sand of the beach. Philipp immediately got the sunblock out and lathered it onto his body, knowing if he didn’t he’d burn in a heartbeat. He’d nearly finished when he realized he’d need help with his back and turned to see Braden finishing up with his sunblock. Philipp flushed as he saw the irony in what he was about to ask, thinking back to that first photoshoot he’d done with the Canadian that felt so long ago. 

 

“You need something Philipp?” Braden asked, pulling his ridiculous, floppy hat off his head.

 

“I uh… Could you give me a hand with my back?” Philipp mumbled as he looked away in embarrassment.

 

Philipp heard Braden give a soft chuckle before he felt the older man’s hands on his shoulder blades. Philipp fought down a shiver as Braden’s hands worked along his back, breathing out what he hoped was a quiet a sigh of relief when the Canadian finished. A moment later, Philipp turned to see Braden start to walk down to the water.

 

“You coming?” Braden asked, his grin wide and excited.

 

“Y- yeah.” Philipp stammered softly, following Braden down to the beautiful blue waves.

 

When they got a little closer, Philipp was overcome with a giddy, child-like joy and he spared Braden a hearty laugh before taking off and sprinting into the surf. He vaguely registered Braden cackling and calling out to him before plunging headfirst into the first wave he hit. 

 

The water wasn’t cold but it also wasn’t hot, it was refreshing. Philipp sighed as he popped up above the water and looked to see Braden hop over a wave before joining him. The older man smiled brightly before diving into the water himself, resurfacing a moment later and messing with his hair.

 

_ “This,” _ Braden grinned, “feels lovely.”

 

“I’ll second that,” Philipp chuckled, “the water is almost  _ never  _ this warm in Europe.”

 

“It definitely isn’t in Canada either.” Braden shrugged as he looked out and around the area.

 

Another big wave was coming down towards the beach when Philipp took it upon himself to tackle Braden into it. The older netminder gave a shout as Philipp thrust him right into the wave. A wild smile stretched across Philipp’s face as they reemerged, barely having time to brace himself before Braden retaliated with a tackle of his own.

 

The two wrestled in the waves for what felt like forever. The air between the two goalies was filled with laughter, shouting, and a good amount of chirping. Eventually though, the sun began to lower in the sky and they both knew it was time to think about leaving. Philipp frowned as he checked his watch again, silently thanking himself for purchasing the waterproof device as he’d almost completely forgotten about it. They still had two hours before they needed to be at the busses, but Philipp didn’t want the day to end.

 

The day with Braden had felt comfortable,  _ natural.  _ His mind wasn’t focused on their… previous two encounters, and Philipp had nearly forgotten he’d woken up in the Canadian’s bed. Of course he still wanted to talk with Braden about what was going on between them, but he didn’t want to ruin their day of fun. However, while he was lost in thought, Braden snuck up behind him and dug his fingers into Philipp’s sides. The ticklish sensation caused Philipp to lose his balance and wound up taking Braden down into a wave with him. Philipp splashed water at the older man when they popped above the surface, feigning annoyance at the move. Braden immediately jumped at Philipp with a laugh as he wrestled the younger man back to a sandbar, knocking the German down as he did so.

 

Philipp flushed a bit at the show of strength, but immediately suppressed the stirring feeling in his core. Now was  _ not  _ the time for his dick to get interested in this kind of shit, not when he’d been fine for the whole day so far. Philipp looked down at his watch as Braden was moving beside him, standing up with a frown.

 

“We have to leave soon.” Philipp sighed.

 

“We don’t really  _ need  _ to shower before we go back.” Braden told him, “It’s just salt water, it doesn’t reek like chlorine does.”

 

“We still should be early for the busses, shouldn’t we?” Philipp’s shoulders fell a bit, still wanting the day to continue, but… still not sure what to say to Braden.

 

“Philipp…” Braden furrowed his brow, “Alright, I’ll go back early-”

 

“Alright-”

 

“If.” Braden stopped him, “If you do me a favor when we get back.”

 

“Uh, what?” Philipp cocked his head in confusion.

 

“I need to get promo shots done in my new gear,” Braden explained, “I’m not a big fan of heading into those big studios to get them done, there are always too many people there.”

 

“You want me to take gear shots?” Philipp asked quietly.

 

“I mean, yeah.” Braden nodded, “Your camera work is some of the best I’ve seen, I’d much prefer you taking those shots than have terribly angled shots plastered around the city.”

 

“Um…” Philipp flushed, “O- okay, we can do that.”

 

“Since we get our gear back to bring home tonight, could we do it when we get back?” Braden questioned, “We have another off day tomorrow, so I don’t mind being up late.”

 

“S- sure.” Philipp nodded.

 

“Awesome.” Braden grinned.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Philipp was a little tired as he stepped into the studio that night. Braden was a few minutes behind him, but as the German rolled out his black backdrop, he was already anxious to get it over with. 

 

The flight had been easy and he’d luckily gotten a nap in. He’d sat alone to figure out what lights to use and which backdrop would be the best, but a voice in the back of his head was nagging him for saying yes. He didn’t know what was happening between him and Braden still, and it was driving him crazy. The older man was still shy around him, but he’d been happier recently. That shyness though was a direct contrast to the way he’d acted when he and Philipp were alone in the studio. Even when Philipp had woken up that morning in Braden’s bed, the Canadian had been gentle and  _ soft.  _ The older man’s actions and behaviors were confusing Philipp.

 

When Braden stepped into the studio he immediately set about gearing up. He was unusually quiet as he got dressed and Philipp looked over to him, almost feeling sad at the sight. Sure, he wanted Braden sexually, but even when they’d done that first photoshoot in the early parts of the season, Philipp had still wanted more.

 

Few words were spoken between the two as Philipp photographed his starting goaltender. Even in gear, he was gorgeous, maybe even more so than usual. Braden always looked the the epitome of confidence in his gear. He was big, strong, his eyes hardened with determination and concentration. None of that changed as Philipp took photo after photo. 

 

As Philipp came down to the last few photos Braden had asked for, his mind started to wander again. Thoughts like what it would be like to wake up with Braden every morning raced through his mind before he could stop them. However, Philipp had no idea what Braden even thought of him. Sure, snippets of the night before were coming back to him, vague memories of praise he’d received from the starter being the highlight of them, but… what did Braden  _ feel  _ about or for him? Was it just a starter feeling good for their backup? Was it more a platonic love that had allowed for them to be… Philipp didn’t want to think they were just fuckbuddies but…

 

When they finally finished and Braden put his suit back on, Philipp got a little woozy. A sudden exhaustion came over him and he had to use the wall to keep himself upright.

 

“Philipp?” Braden asked, his voice full of worry as he ran to Philipp’s side.

 

“Sorry just… really tired.” Philipp explained slowly.

 

“Shit I- I shouldn’t have asked you to do this, especially after last night.” Braden frowned.

 

“N- no it’s alright, I was fine until…” Philipp groaned as his head began to pound, “Fuck I think I’m going to need help getting home.”

 

“I can do that.” Braden whispered to him softly, “I live much closer to here than you do, you can stay with me tonight if you want.”

 

“Anywhere with a bed sounds good right about now.” Philipp nodded.

 

“Alright, let’s get you somewhere safe again bab-” Braden cut himself off and Philipp frowned.

 

What had Braden been about to say?

 

The car ride to Braden’s seemed to happen in the blink of an eye to Philipp because all of a sudden, Braden was helping him out of the car and into the big brick house. Philipp barely registered heading up the stairs, but frowned when Braden stopped. The younger man looked over to the guest room, a place he’d had to stay once or twice after parties at the house and carefully made his way towards the door.

 

“Uh, Philipp?” Braden frowned, “Where are you-?”

 

“Th- the guest room? That’s where you want me right?” Philipp furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“I-” Braden sputtered, not knowing what to say.

 

“I’ll be here in the morning still.” Philipp offered a weak smile, not knowing how to react to Braden’s… disappointed face?

 

“Uh… yeah, see you in the morning.” Braden looked down as he went back to his room and shut the door.

 

Philipp stood in silence for a moment then made his way into the guest bedroom. He may have been having a bunch of conflicting thoughts, but he could sort those out in the morning.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Braden began acting weird again after that night. When Philipp had woken up the next morning and gone downstairs where Braden was cooking breakfast, the older man was a little short with him. Philipp shrugged it off and chalked it up to him being tired as well. However, that attitude continued into the coming days.

 

Braden began avoiding him again and Philipp had no fucking clue what to do. So, naturally, he broke down and went to Nate to figure it out. 

 

After explaining what was going on to Nate, the Aussie promised he’d speak with Braden for the younger man. Nate  _ had _ been a bit quiet when they’d spoken, but Philipp paid no mind to it, he just wanted to know what was up with his starter.

 

He received a text from Nate later that afternoon that sent Philipp’s mind into a confused fuzz.

 

_ ‘Chatted with Holts, go to your studio. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.’  _ \- N. Walker.

 

Philipp hurried down to the studio and gave a curious glance to Braden’s Jeep. He quickly made it inside and turned the lights on. When he looked around and caught sight of Braden, he began to cackle.

 

The older man had  _ somehow  _ gotten ahold of what looked to be a legitimate set of lederhosen and Philipp couldn’t handle it. The older man smiled sheepishly before walking over to Philipp and clapping a hand over his back.

 

“How’s it look?” Braden prodded the younger man, himself laughing a little.

 

“I- I-” Philipp shook his head, descending into another fit of laughter so violent he felt tears prick at his eyes, “Where did you even  _ get  _ this?”

 

“Walks figured it’d be a decent peace offering,” Braden explained as Philipp finally tried to start composing himself, “a little fun to brighten your day.”

 

“Well, it’s- this is something.” Philipp bright his hand to his face, trying to stop another bout of laughter from bubbling up.

 

“Getting into this was a workout in itself by the way,” Braden rolled his eyes, “how the hell do you do this in Bavaria?”

 

“Carefully.” Philipp snickered, “Christ, where did you get these though?”

 

“Same area where the restaurant is.” Braden informed in, “But seriously, how’s it look?”

 

From the rolled up sleeves of Braden’s shirt that showed off the strength of his arms to the way the trousers emphasized the generous swell of his ass, the folk wear looked astounding on the Canadian. 

 

“It’s very good.” Philipp blushed a little as he looked more closely at the fit of the traditional German wear, “The embroidery is very nice, but the ones that are actually  _ from  _ Bavaria are much more intricate.”

 

Braden merely rolled his eyes at Philipp before looking at the black backdrop that had been left from the goalie gear shoot.

 

“Wanna take some pictures?” Braden smirked, “They’ll last longer.”

 

“Sure.” Philipp chuckled as he went over to one of his cameras, checking the memory and charge before having Braden stand on the backdrop.

 

Unlike the quiet of the last few shoots, Philipp and Braden openly joked with and chirped each other throughout the photographing. The room was filled with the same laughter that had graced the space between them on the beach, and Philipp couldn’t be happier. The German did his best to get both serious and fun photos, even snapping a few that showed off Braden’s assets the best. 

 

The room felt different than every shoot before them. The room felt comfortable, the atmosphere was friendly and light, Philipp was  _ happy. _ From what the German could tell, Braden was happy too.

 

When finally both goalies decided it was time to put the camera down, they both collapsed onto the couch. Braden was a bit pink, a happy smile plastered on his face as he turned to Philipp. The younger man met Braden’s smile with one of his own as he pulled the camera back to show the older goalie some photos.

 

The two laughed on the couch for a little while before Braden finally slumped a bit.

 

“What’s up?” Philipp asked.

 

“I think I’m going to need some help getting these off.” Braden chuckled nervously, “They’re a lot more complicated than they look.”

 

Philipp felt his entire face heat up before nodding. He knew how difficult lederhosen could be to deal with, showing Braden how to get them off wouldn’t be horrible.

 

Carefully, Philipp explained the various straps and buttons on the clothing as he guided Braden through the steps of removing the folk costume. Braden went a little quiet as Philipp helped him, but the younger knew he was internalizing the information so that he could do it himself later.

 

When Braden finally managed to get the lederhosen off, Philipp blushed a bit. He may have been in a locker room with Braden a thousand times, but the older man was still so  _ much  _ to look at. Philipp kind of wanted to mess around a bit more, but decided against it, he couldn’t deal with Braden going quiet again.

 

“Hey so Philipp,” Braden asked softly, “I have… one more favor to ask of you.”

 

“Oh?” Philipp gave Braden a curious look.

 

“One more photoshoot,” Braden told him, “A casual one, jeans and t-shirt type stuff… would that be alright?”

 

“Uh, what’s it for?” Philipp asked.

 

“... For fun this time.” Braden laughed, “It’s… it’s a lot of fun doing photo stuff with you.”

 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Philipp blushed, “um, I- yeah… yeah we can do that.”

 

“Cool. I need to get some gear dealt with this afternoon so I’m gonna head out.” Braden explained, “When do you want me back here?”

 

“Friday is an off day.” Philipp offered.

 

“Friday it is.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Friday rolled around, Philipp was jittery. Sure he’d gotten through two photoshoots without incident, but something in Braden’s eyes that night after the last shoot… Philipp didn’t know what to think of it. He had looked sincere and excited, but nervous as well. Braden looked like he wanted to get something out, but couldn’t, and Philipp knew that struggle well.

 

The white backdrop was soft in the studio lights. It was devoid of and props or colored lights, meant to look clean, but welcoming. Philipp wanted it to be comfortable again.

 

When Braden stepped through the door in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, Philipp melted a bit inside. The older man looked soft and welcoming, much like the backdrop Philipp had set up. He was nearly clean shaven, with just a five o’clock shadow gracing his face, and his smile was contagious. 

 

Philipp slowly moved Braden through some simple poses. The German took care to make sure each photograph highlighted the soft demeanor and aura Braden was giving off, he wanted to capture the feelings  _ he  _ was having.

 

The shoot seemed like it went on forever, but not in a bad way. He was enjoying the time spent with Braden, and judging by the warm, shy smiles he was being given, his starter was as well.

 

Braden walked over after a few more simple photos and asked to look at Philipp’s camera. The German gently passed the device to the Canadian who flipped through a few photos before smiling at Philipp.

 

“Smile.” Braden told him before raising the camera to his face, aiming at Philipp.

 

The younger netminder flashed a surprised smile, but as Braden began to take more, Philipp let his grin grow wider. As Braden continued snapping shots, Philipp began to flush more and more.

 

“Stop it!” Philipp giggled playfully pushing Braden away, “ _ I’m  _ the photographer here.”

 

Braden laughed too before handing the camera back to Philipp,

 

“How’d they turn out?”

 

“Not  _ horrible.”  _ Philipp smiled as he scrolled through the photos of himself, laughing at some of the blurry ones, “The first one is really good though, the focus is just right, see?”

 

Braden carefully observed what Philipp was showing him before he asked to see the photos the German had taken of him.

 

“You’ve got such a good eye for this stuff Philipp,” Braden mused softly as Philipp showed him the photos, his hand slowly running against the German’s back, “it’s really great to see what you can do with a camera.”

 

“You should know by now I love capturing beautiful things with this.” Philipp shook his head as he gestured to the device.

 

“I do.” Braden’s voice dropped in volume and Philipp gave him a concerned look.

 

“Braden?” Philipp asked quietly, suddenly feeling like he  _ could  _ talk to Braden, that he  _ could  _ figure this out, “What’s up?”

 

“It’s… it’s nothing.” Braden sighed.

 

“No it isn’t.” Philipp frowned, his heart pounding, “Braden you’ve been flipping back and forth with me for months, what’s going on?”

 

“Philipp-” Braden groaned looking away from the German.

 

“Braden.” Philipp shook his head as he realized there was no stopping what he had left to say, “I can’t keep doing this anymore, it’s tearing me up inside. You  _ have  _ to tell me what’s going on with you w- with… with  _ us.” _

 

Braden looked up at Philipp sadly before shaking his head,

 

“Philipp-”

 

“Please don’t keep saying my  _ name.”  _ Philipp frowned, “Braden you- you’ve been paying attention to me, then  _ ignoring me  _ for  _ months _ .”

 

“I know-” Braden breathed out.

 

“Everytime you’ve been here I- I just-” Philipp finally felt his frustration bubble over, “What  _ am I  _ to you? You- the first two times-  _ Braden we had sex and you kept ignoring me afterwards.” _

 

Braden kept his gaze planted on the floor, a frown seemingly stuck on his face.

 

“Braden  _ please,”  _ Philipp felt tears stinging in his eyes, “I can’t keep doing this, I can’t keep pretending that maybe,  _ maybe  _ you feel the same-”

 

“I… Philipp…” Braden turned his eyes to Philipp, they were soft and full of sympathy, “ _ Philipp, I’m sorry, I thought-” _

 

Philipp didn’t hear anything else. He stood up and shook his head before grabbing his car keys and leaving Braden in the studio. He should’ve known better than to think Braden could possibly,  _ actually  _ care for him.

 

When Philipp got home, he set his keys down and let the tears fall from his eyes. He hated how attached to Braden he’d become, he hated how he was  _ crying  _ over the Canadian. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text to Nate,

 

_ ‘He’s a fucking asshole.’  _ \- P. Grubauer 

 

_ ‘What? Grubs what happened?’  _ \- N. Walker

 

_ ‘He was apologizing for hooking up with me, he doesn’t care’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘Philipp, did you let him finish?’  _ \- N. Walker

 

_ ‘Why? He was just going to let me down anyways.’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘Fuckin hell, Philipp he was apologizing for not talking to you sooner.’  _ \- N. Walker

 

_ ‘What do you mean?’  _ \- P. Grubauer

 

_ ‘Grubs, Braden’s been pining after you for months. I’m the one who got him in on the photoshoots and encouraged him to go out and do stuff with you. I set up the bet photoshoot to get you two together.’  _ \- N. Walker

 

Philipp stared at his phone in disbelief right as he heard his door open. He quickly spun around to see Braden standing in his doorway looking completely winded.

 

“Bray-” Philipp frowned before the older man walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled the German into a searing kiss.

 

“You need to stop getting so worked up.” Braden whispered as he pulled away from Philipp.

 

“Hard to do that when someone keeps leading me on and not talking to me about it.” Philipp shook his head.

 

“I- I thought when I-” Braden shook his head, “I thought I made my intentions clear, but I fucked that up.”

 

“You mean,” Philipp furrowed his brow, “you thought we were… dating… and I was being a dick?”

 

“Kind of.” Braden frowned, “But we never talked about it, I just  _ assumed  _ it was a thing… that’s what I was trying to apologize for, I’m sorry I never actually sat down and talked to you about this.”

 

“I’ve been trying to muster up the courage to ask you out for  _ months.”  _ Philipp laughed sadly, “You know you’re a fucking  _ asshole  _ for putting me through this.”

 

“Yeah, this shitshow is fully on me.” Braden smiled sadly at him, “How can I make it up to you? What can I do to fix this?”

 

“Well,” Philipp murmured, “You can  _ start  _ by kissing me again.”

 

“That is absolutely doable-” 

 

“ _ And,”  _ Philipp interrupted, “You’re taking me out to that German restaurant, we’re starting this whole  _ shitshow  _ over.”

 

“Well, if we’re starting it over,” Braden smiled softly, “Philipp Grubauer, I think I’m in love with you.”

 

“What a coincidence, I think I’m in love with you too, Braden Holtby.” Philipp chuckled back.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next few weeks went much more smoothly than Philipp ever could have imagined. Braden was a very attentive boyfriend, and Philipp couldn’t stop saying things like “Fuck, we could’ve been doing this the  _ whole  _ time!”

 

One night, after Braden had posed for another fun photoshoot, the two arrived home laughing and wrapped up in one another. Philipp had slipped away to take a shower before dinner and came back to find Braden cooking a dish his mother had used to make. After eating dinner together Braden eyed the stairs before taking Philipp’s hand in his. The two finally were beginning to feel truly comfortable with each other again and when they climbed the steps in Braden’s house, Philipp let his starter lead him into the master bedroom. Philipp’s eyes were trained on the guest bedroom door for a moment, but they immediately turned back to Braden when the older man pulled him through his bedroom door.

 

“Philipp,” Braden whispered breathlessly, “baby boy, can I take you to bed?”

 

Philipp flushed as his eyes flicked to Braden’s big, soft looking bed and then back to the half-lidded, sultry look the older man was giving him. They hadn’t done anything sexual since they’d  _ actually _ begun dating, and Philipp had been getting antsy about it. That same want for Braden had been stronger than ever since that night where Braden had followed him home to talk things out, but he knew the Canadian wanted to take it slow. When Braden’s words hit Philipp’s ears he moaned out an affirmative before letting the older netminder lay him out on the bed.

 

“Safe word?” Braden asked as climbed over Philipp and ducked down to nip his neck.

 

“Oh? Are we planning on getting a little rough tonight?” Philipp purred, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

 

“Maybe.” Braden murmured against the younger man’s neck, “But it’s good to have something just in case.”

 

“You know the traffic lights?” Philipp questioned, shuddering at the feeling of Braden’s lips on his neck.

 

“The red light system? Yeah.” Braden nodded, “Wanna use that?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Philipp hummed, “You’re lucky I just showered.”

 

“I sense some preemptive planning.” Braden chuckled as he hooked his hands  under the hem of Philipp’s shirt.

 

“Am I not allowed to want to have sex with my boyfriend?” The German rolled his eyes.

 

Braden laughed in response then started to life Philipp’s shirt up. The younger man sat up to help the Canadian get the article of clothing off, shivering at the feeling of Braden’s hands on his bare skin. The moment Philipp’s tee was discarded, the older man took a moment to run his hands down the German’s torso, settling on the younger’s waist.

 

“You,” Braden breathed, his hazel eyes shining with adoration, “are so beautiful.”

 

Philipp flushed as Braden’s lips were at his neck again, moving up to his jawline, and then to his lips. One of the older man’s hands then reached up to cup Philipp’s cheek while the other remained at the younger man’s waist holding him tightly. A soft moan left Philipp’s lips and he tightened his arms around Braden’s back, arching into his partner. Braden slipped his tongue through Philipp’s open mouth and moved the hand from the younger netminder’s cheek to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the dark hair there. A moment later, Braden began to grind down on Philipp, drawing another soft sound from the German who leaned back further against the pillows his lover had him pinned against. 

 

“You have way too many clothes on,” Philipp protested when Braden’s hand dropped to his waistband, “your shirt first,  _ then  _ you can finish stripping me.”

 

Braden shook his head and with a laugh, he sat back, pulling his shirt over his head. The article of clothing was quickly thrown to the floor and Philipp hummed in delight as he got his hands on Braden’s chest. A quiet chuckle came from Braden as the younger of the pair copied his earlier movements and slowly dragged his hands down the Canadian’s torso.

 

“You like what you see?” Braden smirked.

 

“I’ve liked it since you threw me up against the wall in the studio and way before that as well.” Philipp whispered as he pulled Braden’s face close to his, “You are a work of  _ art.” _

 

Braden grinned before pressing their lips together again and dropping his hands to Philipp’s waistband again. This time however, Philipp let the Canadian undo his belt and zip, gasping as Braden rubbed the palm of his hand over the bulge in the German’s pants. A smirk crossed Braden’s lips as he pulled back from the kiss and applied a little more pressure to Philipp’s steadily hardening cock.

 

“You like that?” Braden’s voice seemed to have dropped a bit and his eyes were  _ clouded  _ by lust.

 

Philipp moaned in response, arching up into Braden’s touch.

 

“Fuck you make such pretty noises,” Braden growled, “let’s get these off.”

 

Philipp nodded, lifting his hips so that Braden could pull his jeans off. The Canadian made quick work of the pants before tugging at Philipp’s boxers as well. Immediately, Philipp helped Braden get them off and the younger man shivered as the cool air hit him fully.

 

“Look at you,” Braden’s voice maintained the low rumble it seemed to take when he was aroused, “all flushed and lovely. Do you want to know what I’m going to do with you baby boy?”

 

Philipp shuddered at the little pet name Braden had taken to calling him and nodded, interested to hear what the Canadian had planned for him.

 

“I think I’m going to lay you out on your front first,” Braden purred into Philipp’s ear, “Then, if you’re up to it, I’m going to rim you until you’re nice and sloppy and wet. I’ll finger you open after that, make sure you’re good and stretched for me, and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see  _ stars.”  _

 

Philipp felt his mouth go dry and he keened softly, leaning into touch of his lover before he looked to Braden with wide eyes,

 

“You’re clean right?” 

 

Braden’s eyes also widened at the question and the older man nodded.

 

“You… you don’t need to use a condom.” Philipp blushed, offering a shy smile, “I’d prefer it if you didn’t, actually.”

 

“I take it you like getting a little…  _ messy?”  _ Braden arched an eyebrow at the German.

 

Philipp’s smile merely widened in response. Braden gave a soft, pleased hum before he started tugging off his own jeans.

 

Not even a full minute later, Braden had flipped Philipp onto his front and was stroking the younger man’s thighs.

 

“What’s with you and my thighs?” Philipp finally asked.

 

“Have you  _ seen  _ them?” Braden groaned almost exasperatedly, almost like he couldn't believe Philipp  _ dare  _ ask such a thing.

 

Philipp was about to retort when he felt Braden lean over his back and the Canadian began to press soft kisses down his spine. When Philipp felt the older netminder’s beard graze his lower back, he let his body shake in anticipation. Before the German could fully settle himself, Braden’s hands were on his ass and his mouth at his hole.

 

Philipp could barely contain his whines and whimpers as Braden’s tongue darted out and started tracing circles around the little pucker of muscle. The hands on his rear were carefully kneading the soft flesh there as Braden slipped his tongue into Philipp. The younger man gasped as the older worked, struggling to stay still all the while. Braden  _ had _ wanted him to stay still, he could do that.

 

Braden seemed determined to reduce Philipp to completely unintelligible noises and was succeeding. The German was barely able to verbalize more than soft whines and pants, overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually in  _ bed  _ with Braden, that Braden  _ cared  _ about him and-

 

“ _ Fuck-”  _ Philipp gasped as Braden started to fuck his tongue in and out of him.

 

He could feel Braden smirk against him before continuing his work.

 

A few minutes later, Braden finally pulled off and moved to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer.

 

“Do you want to turn over, or are you alright like this?” Braden cooed softly.

 

“W- wanna see you.” Philipp murmured then flipped over with help from Braden.

 

The Canadian quickly situated a pillow beneath Philipp’s hips before shifting the younger man into a more comfortable position for what was to come. Braden was quiet as he spread lube across his fingers, focused. When Philipp felt a finger at his already slightly slick hole, he took a deep breath and reminded himself to relax.

 

“Color?” Braden asked softly.

 

“Green.” Philipp smiled at the check in.

 

Braden was very slow and gentle as he slid his finger in and out of Philipp. Both of them were well aware that Philipp had previous experience there, but Braden insisted on being careful, wanting to take his time. Philipp began to get a little impatient after a while of only a single finger, but Braden stilled his finger when the German began to squirm.

 

“Braden,  _ come on.”  _ Philipp whined.

 

“You’ll take what I give you.” Braden narrowed his eyes, “You don’t want me to stop do you?”

 

“... No.” Philipp bit his lip, “Please, can I have another?”

 

“Not yet.” Braden murmured, “We’re getting there Philipp, just be patient.”

 

Philipp huffed, but figured it’d be better to wait than get left high and dry. However, as Braden continued to tease him, he had a little idea. He may not have been the  _ best  _ at dirty talk, but anything was worth a shot. Besides, Philipp felt so comfortable with Braden, he wasn’t afraid of fucking them up anymore, at the most Braden would just laugh before continuing with the task at hand.

 

“Braden,” Philipp gasped, “p- please, I  _ need  _ more.”

 

“Hm?” Braden cocked an eyebrow at him, “Didn’t I just tell you-”

 

“Braden,  _ bitte,  _ I-” Philipp stopped when he heard Braden take in a quick breath at the little German phrase he’d used, “Oh?”

 

“... ‘Oh’ what?” Braden tried to recover.

 

“Do you have a language thing?” Philipp smirked, pressing back against Braden’s finger.

 

Braden flushed and bit his lip a little as Philipp let out a soft laugh.

 

“ _ Bitte,  _ another?” Philipp asked softly.

 

Braden gave a quiet grown before finally pushing a second finger in beside the first. Philipp moaned happily, grateful for the added stretch. 

 

“You know,” Philipp whimpered as Braden started to scissor his fingers in the younger man, “I was beginning to wonder  _ why  _ you always get so quiet when I speak German.”

 

Braden rolled his eyes as he pressed his fingers further inside the younger goalie. Philipp moaned suddenly as he felt Braden graze his prostate and arched off the bed slightly.

 

“F- fuck, Braden, do that  _ again.”  _ Philipp choked out, his hands fisting in the sheets tightly.

 

“Why should I?” Braden questioned, his voice slightly more strained than it had been before.

 

“Because I want you in me,” Philipp hissed, backtracking to his previous plan, “I want you to fill me with your cock and -  _ fuck  _ I want you so  _ badly.” _

 

“Do you now?” Braden asked breathlessly, bending his fingers slightly to run over Philipp’s prostate again.

 

“I do Braden,” Philipp nodded before letting his head fall back to the pillows as he keened at the attention being given to his sensitive spot inside of him, “please Braden, I  _ need  _ you.”

 

“Just a little longer Philipp,” Braden sighed, “I won’t make you wait much longer.”

 

“Please Braden,” Philipp begged, “I-I’ll be good I promise.”

 

“Since apparently we’re letting all our kinks air out, am I detecting a praise kink?” Braden smiled.

 

Philipp nodded as Braden worked a third finger inside of him. The German moaned as Braden opened him up even more, precome dripping onto his stomach from his largely ignored cock.

 

“You’re taking these fingers so well Philipp,” Braden murmured as he stroked his free hand dorn Philipp’s thigh, “you’ve been such a good boy for me.”

 

Philipp’s eyes fluttered at the praise while Braden started to pump his fingers in and out of the younger man faster than before.

 

After a few more minutes of stretching, Braden finally pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. Philipp’s breath hitched as he saw his starter slick himself up. Braden smirked at the noise the younger man made before pressing the tip of his cock to Philipp’s hole. 

 

“How bad do you want me Philipp?” Braden breathed, a dark look crossing his eyes.

 

“S- so bad Braden,” Philipp shuddered, trying to press back onto Braden’s cock, “I w-want you to fill me up, I want to be yours-”

 

“God you’re pretty when you say things like that,” Braden groaned as he slowly pressed into Philipp, “gonna make you  _ mine.” _

 

Philipp panted as Braden sank into him, the stretch simultaneously too much, yet not enough. It took a moment for Braden to bottom out, and when he did the older man moaned quietly.

 

“You feel so good, baby boy,” Braden told him, “so tight for me.”

 

“F-fuck,” Philipp whimpered, trying to move his hips a little, “Braden, y-you feel perfect.”

 

Braden smiled, slowly rolling his hips into Philipp, drawing another shaky moan from the German. A quiet groan escaped from Braden as well and he quickly grabbed one of Philip’s hands with his, holding onto it tightly. Philipp gasped as suddenly Braden began to thrust into him, the drag of the older man’s cock over his prostate sending shocks of pleasure all throughout his body. 

 

Philipp had no idea how long it had been when he finally felt himself getting close. He was completely caught up in the slide of Braden in him, caught up in the tight hold Braden had him in, caught up in the kisses the Canadian was pressing to his lips. Braden kept up a quick pace as he thrust into Philipp. The older man was beginning to get louder, moans falling more freely from his lips. However, he still wasn’t as loud as Philipp.

 

It was Philipp’s moans and shouts that seemed to egg Braden on, driving the older man to give the German all he had. When he got a hand around Philipp’s cock, the German practically sobbed. 

 

“Braden-  _ Braden-”  _ Philipp whimpered, “I-I’m really close-”

 

“C’mon Philipp, just - just a little longer-” Braden groaned, snapping his hips into the younger man with a renewed vigor.

 

“Sh-shit, I c-can’t-” Philipp moaned.

 

“Don’t even th-think about coming unless I tell you too,” Braden growled as he slowed his hand on Philipp down.

 

Philipp whined loudly as those words left Braden’s mouth and he tried to stop himself from going over the edge. The German felt tears prick at his eyes as he descended into an unintelligible mess of syllables and cries of Braden’s name.

 

Suddenly, Philipp felt the pressure in his core begin to build and  _ build.  _ He turned his eyes to Braden’s and struggled to be good, he  _ had  _ to be good for his starter.

 

“Fuck Philipp,” Braden choked out, “you look so pretty and you’re taking me so well-”

 

“Braden,  _ bitte-”  _ Philipp’s voice sounded completely wrecked, “let me come,  _ please let me come!”  _

 

“Alright Philipp, let go.” Braden purred after just a moment’s hesitation and Philipp could feel his entire body tense before he tumbled over the edge.

 

Philipp moaned as Braden’s hand on him sped up and he spilled over his stomach, his body nearly going limp as Braden continued to push into him as he came.

 

Braden’s hips began to stutter not a moment later and Philipp whimpered at the overstimulation.

 

“Fuck - Philipp I’m gonna-” Braden grit out.

 

“C-come on,” Philipp smiled shakily as he tightened his hold on Braden’s hand, “mark me up Bray - m-make me yours.”

 

Braden gave a strangled moan and Philipp shuddered as a warm feeling pooled in his core while the older man’s hips stuttered. Quietly, Braden let out another groan before pulling out of Philipp and looking down at the German with soft eyes.

 

“I love you.” Braden smiled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Philipp.

 

Philipp smiled back into the kiss before laughing softly,

 

“Didn’t get nearly as rough as I thought.”

 

“Next time.” Braden rolled his eyes, “I was more concerned with making it… well…”

 

“Wanted to go slow and then go from there.” Philipp finished before smirking, “So, language kink huh?”

 

“Shut up.” Braden rolled his eyes, getting up and snagging a towel from the ensuite, “I’m not giving you shit for the praise kink am I?”

 

Philipp shrugged as Braden returned and slowly dragged the towel over the German’s heated skin.

 

“Hey Braden?” Philipp murmured softly while Braden climbed back into bed and pulled the German close.

 

“Hm?” Braden mumbled as he pressed his lips to Philipp’s neck softly.

 

“I think we owe Walks a thank you.” Philipp chuckled.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Braden grinned, “Hey Philipp?”

 

“Yes Braden?”

 

“Think I could get you into some tiny shorts with the oil too?”

 

Philipp sighed, shaking his head as he failed to suppress a laugh, 

 

“Maybe next time.”


End file.
